


Water made bruises

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom!Alex, M/M, Shower Sex, request fic, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi! I was wondering if you could do a fanfic of Dom Alex and Sub Michael?....I feel so strange asking...:)" - celebrusc</p><p>"Your last fanfic you wrote me was awesome can you now write some Michael and Alex angry sex fanfic and a shower sex scene between Michael and Alex?" - kahlanhbic</p><p>Me: what should i write <br/>bae: sub!michael<br/>Me: ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water made bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Yolo not beta'd, didn't care enough to bother her w yet another fic.

Another 8ball wasted. Another failed attempt to "sanctify this vessel." Alex was on the verge of losing it. Every time Michael sighed, shifted or showed obvious signs of being uninterested in continuing, again, Alex only got more angry.   
   
This wasn't the first time he found this pointless. He never said it outright exactly, but the "constructive criticism" about how it's taking longer to work and working for less time still rung in his ears. Michael didn't see a point in this, it was dreadful to keep dragging 8balls in from outside the walls, and to watch his charge fail over and over.   
   
Alex stopped his usual pacing-after-failing-again and slumped down against a wall. He ran his hands through his hair repeatedly, grimacing at the sweat that glued the locks together. 

"I'm getting a shower." He declared, backtracking off the wall towards the elevator. Michael curiously followed, not wanting to be left in the room with the dead 8ball assaulting his senses. He'll clean it up later.   
   
Up a floor they went until the doors opened to Michael's bedroom. Alex swerved off, tense and angry, towards the bathroom. Where he slammed the door behind him, annoying the angel.   
   
Unfortunately for Alex, who had no interest in taking a bath, he had no clue how to work the small stall that branched off to the side of the large bathroom. The nobs where a lot different from the community showers in the soldier barracks. Always the adventurous one, he tried to turn one, assuming it was the hot water. A beautiful spray from the head smacked down, freezing cold and too much at once. Quickly he shut it off and groaned. His other option was the tub he did know how to fill, but the hot relaxing spray sounded more pleasant.   
   
"How the hell do you turn this thing on?" His distress was enough to concern Michael. The angel asked if he was capable of working a shower, Alex sassed him, then, defeated, opened the door and pointed to the glass stall.   
   
Michael's eyebrow quirked, admiring how utterly drenched Alex's head and torso was with a small smirk, then strolled over to properly turn the water on at a better temperature and pressure that was more acceptable for a human and not angel, which the harsh spray had been before set for so he could wash out his wings with more ease.   
   
Michael stepped out-of-the-way while Alex tugged his shirt off and groaned at him. Smartass just knew everything. None the less a thank you slipped from his lips. It was bitter, and he hardly meant it though Michael didn't press any further.   
   
But the way Michael moved, so smug, it sparked another burst of anger in the human. There was no reason for his disapproval, but he still grabbed the other's arm and glared. Michael glanced down at him, surprised by the sudden aggression.   
   
"I'm not stupid." Tensions have been high, last week was that blow job they chose not to talk about, just the other day they had made out after another failure. If there was only one positive to this fool's quest, it was certainly getting sexual frustration released.   
   
Regardless, Michael gave him a pointed look, confused. "I never said you were?"   
   
Alex tugged him in the shower, the water beating down, soaking them both while he vented about every sigh and eye-roll Michael gave about the 8balls, and of course that "look" he had over the shower.   
   
Michael politely listened to his charge express his feelings; then made the biggest mistake a person could. "Are you finished?" The reaction was instant, Alex growled and pushed him against the wall harder with his body.   
   
His lips attacked his neck, hands at his waist. Michael scooted down, giving more access as he lifted his hands to his shoulders. After a few seconds of the hard biting and sucking on the skin, he shoved him back. Before Alex could process his overreaction to a simple look, Michael started to pull his coat and shirt off, having to tug it free from his pants.   
   
Water was getting all over the floor, but for now it was ignored while Michael tossed his clothes out on the floor, the slosh of them being heavy with water barely heard over the patter of the shower head.   
   
"What are you doing?" Alex grumbled, clearly embarrassed with how he acted now that Michael finally reacted with force.   
   
The archangel glanced at him while working off his belt, cocking his head to the side. "Is it not obvious?" He questioned as he pulled his belt from the hoops and tossed it towards his growing pile of clothes. "Perhaps I should stop."   
   
Alex frowned, shaking his head while he made work of getting his own boots and pants off. He paused and turned the nobs in what he assumed was off. In actuality what he managed to do was blare the hot water to where he hopped out, leaving an exasperated angel to turn the water off for him. Something they should have done sooner.   
   
Both were soaked, and soon naked enough that Michael could push them back in the stall and direct him on how to work the damn thing. When the water was turned back on, Alex nudged him into the corner with persistent kisses. Michael was compliant into giving up control, busy closing the stall door closed.   
   
The blond took his distraction as a chance to hike his leg up, using the wall for support to keep him up. The angel let out a small groan, lifting his other leg to cross at the ankles around Alex's waist. With the new position and the water pouring down on them, Alex grinded into the other, thriving off the small noises he could get from him. It was a shame Michael wasn't as vocal as Alex was.   
   
Michael wrapped his arms around his neck, tugging him back for another kiss as the human continued to work himself to full hardness. Eventually he leaned his head away, craning it around to find something suitable for lube. As he reached for a black bottle, the other hissed and indicated a smaller one. He shuffled to keep Michael up, using one hand on his back, the other to pick the bottle up.   
   
Lavender bathing oil. At least now he knew why the other always had that scent on him. Alex held it to him, as if to ask if that's what he wanted. With a nod, he pressed them up together into the corner to free his hands and not worry about the angel slipping.   
   
The cap came off easily, instantly spilling the purple tinted contents on his hands. He rubbed them together, tucking the bottle upside under his arm as he traced his hands down to cup Michael's ass. Awkward rearranging aside, Alex wormed his index finger in the other's hole, shocked about the difference in temperature. One finger turned into two, squirming and wiggling around, curling and the entire time he kept his eyes half on his work, and on the angel's face.  
   
The beautiful rainbow of emotions running across it that he would never have seen if he didn't have his fingers deep inside him. With each face, he learned what Michael liked and didn't. Like that he enjoyed it when he jabbed his fingers to the right versus how he made a displeased face when he kept his fingers straight but aimed down. And the beautiful way his eyebrows shot up, his mouth opening into an O and his eyes slipped shut when his fingers hit against his prostate? Alex would never forget that face.   
   
He added another finger, spilling more of the bottle's content on it to make the passage more slick. The brunet seemed to appreciate it and was the one to finally tell him he was ready. Alex slowly pulled his fingers back and grinned to himself at the sight, the way the oil dribbled out and he clenched around air.   
   
Letting his legs drop just long enough so he could pour the rest of the bottle over his cock and fuck, this shit was warm (since he had kept it under his armpit) and it was an amazing feeling. So smooth and glided over his skin. If he didn't have such an impatient angel kissing at his neck, he wouldn't have bothered to stop.   
   
But his hand wasn't nearly as good as what was being offered. Michael leaned back into his corner, hooking his leg up against the opposite wall. Alex grabbed the other and in one fluid thrust, was deep inside the angel's body. Both groaned, and loudly so. The noises Michael made as he grabbed his arms for support went straight to his cock.   
   
A little too eager, Alex didn't bother waiting to make sure he was okay before pulling out with only the head gobbled up, then angling his hips so he could push back into his special spot. Michael's grip on his arms tightened, the angel tossing his head back to expose his throat. The blond did the first thing he thought of when seeing the long display of skin; bite it.   
   
Such moans were things he only dreamed he would hear, Michael might not have talked like Noma did, or cuddled how Claire liked to, but he had a way of making Alex know he loved every movement. Every shift his cock made and brush against his insides that had his dick's head bright red for release.   
   
Alex, not being used to coupling with a man, left his dick untouched, focusing more on grabbing his hips and getting in as deep as he could, working to break the angel, to get him as loud as possible. He wanted to hear him scream in pleasure because so far only he was the one moaning loud enough for all Vega to hear.   
   
Michael in turn grabbed for another bottle, the lavender oil somewhere on the floor by their feet. He grabbed a conditioner, pouring a good enough amount to use on himself. Working fast in time with the way Alex abused his body in the best way possible, the angel lasted only a few minutes before he spilled against his stomach. His leg dropped, and Alex not expecting it, ended up toppling over him on the floor of the cramped stall.   
   
Deciding to work with it, and unable to really protest much when Michael's body just tensed and oh god, too tight, Alex bent Michael's legs up and continued to thrust. The brunet worked himself through his finish, then dropped his arms over his chest, panting and moaning a lot louder than before. When Alex heard his name, that's when he finally hit deep, and stayed still long enough for his own climax.   
   
He pulled out slowly afterwards, collapsing against Michael's chest. Briefly locking their lips together, the older tugged himself up into a sitting position and dragged Alex over his lap. He wrapped his arms around him, panting into his shoulder while tracing long fingers over the stripes of blue. Alex grinned, closing his eyes and let himself be cuddled.   
   
"Feel any better?" Michael questioned, and it really broke the mood to hear how he was able to go back to the same damn calm tone. The blond groaned in response and Michael simply hummed as the water grew cold. Neither really felt much like in a hurry to go clean up the dead 8ball.


End file.
